


Ravenous

by thosejuniperberries



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Other, Pain, Please tell me what else I need to tag thanks, Predator/Prey, Starvation, Threats of Violence, Vampires, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosejuniperberries/pseuds/thosejuniperberries
Summary: Aron is a pretty arrogant vampire and gets brought down a peg by a vindictive or was that obsessive mage.Its been months but Chpt 2 is out!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Immobilised

**Author's Note:**

> My boy aron doesn't have enough fics written about him, so here ya go!  
> Also this isn't my usual sweet fic but it's not too terrible to Aron, I think. Also possibly out of character Aron, but well, have you seen his suits? He really looks like he could be quite a bad boy.

The creature with smouldering red eyes held a white hot rage for the cloaked figure circling him, his sharp fangs bared and glinting in the moonlight.  
Yet the dark figure was completely unintimidated, as powerful symbols held the creature inanimate.

In all his time as a vampire, Aron never felt as humiliated as he was right now; he couldn't even imagine he could be trapped by a common mage. The metaphorical burn of shame scorched him from the inside. It was such a simple trap too; he'd been lured by an uncommonly sweet scent into a back alley, thinking  
his prey was unaware of his supernatural stalker.  
He hadn't sensed the faint whiff of magic in the air that witches usually gave out, as it had been mostly concealed by the conscientious mage. Simply overcome by ravenous hunger, he overlooked too many details one such as him would usually be aware of. 

"What do you want? Why trap me here?" Aron shouted in his mind, knowing full well that the magical being could hear his thoughts. 

A dark chuckle. Without answering the question, the hooded figure instead asked, "You look starved vampire, have you not drank in a while?" 

Aron tried to sneer, it didn't work."Then this should make it much worse", the smile beneath the hood looked sinister. 

A silver flash cut across the side of Aron's neck, the weapon producing a crimson gash that started to drip down his crisp coat jacket. Aron could only let out a pained grunt as he felt the sting of the blade and the trickle of his lifeblood ebbing away. 

The mage whispered a few words and the globules of blood travelling down the vampire's neck started to float and move towards a bottle in the mage's hand. "Harvesting blood from a starving newborn vampire would be too easy, but the strength of this spell insists it be the blood of a sire." 

Despite the gnawing hunger, intensified a thousand fold by the loss of his own precious blood, the vampire fought to form a comprehensible threat," know that these bonds will only hold me for now, I'm far too old to be caught by the likes of you lot. I'll track you down and kill you for this." 

The mage stepped up towards him, and was so bold as to run its fingers through the vampire's fiery red hair. "Au contraire, this isnt any simple spell, my dear Aron, its concocted just for you." The mage took a sip of Aron's blood and whispered more power words, the strength of which flowed to the spell that trapped him and now bound him even tighter. 

A shiver ran down the creature's spine, "How do you know my name?" He felt something ominous stir in the pit of his empty stomach, he could tell that he didn't really want to know the answer. 

"You should have let one of your underlings do the hunting for you. But no, the thrill in your eyes at the start of the hunt, the victim's pained pleas, the fresh lifeblood you drink, you revel in it don't you?" Anger seemed to be booming in the figure's quaking voice, as it continued pacing around him. 

" Of what consequence is that to you? " came Aron's cool reply, despite his slight fear and annoyance at this mysterious figure's knowledge of his habits. 

Another flash of silver, this time the smell of human blood flooded the space between them. It riled the already ravenous vampire up even more. Aron tried thrashing around, snapping his teeth, anything but he was still locked in place. A gutteral sound escaped his throat, the scent of blood so close yet being unable to move a millimeter drove him close to insanity. 

The insolent mage seemed to have calmed down and came even closer, its palm freely bleeding in front of his face. Aron glared at the mage that was taunting him, with immense hatred. The figure smiled placing its palm flat against his cheek, smearing the crimson liquid across it. Aron practically roared. 

The figure seemed pleased at driving him to the edge, it then leaned down and touched the dangling silver earring he often wore, and whispered insidiously, "You'll find out soon enough." It's next words confirmed Aron's fears, it pronounced every word like a declaration "And, I fully intend to keep you locked up and starved for all eternity."


	2. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron wakes up in unfamiliar settings and his tormentor arrives to introduce him to his new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys side note I came from the EXO then VIXX fandom so clearly, clearly this isn't going to be a sane fiction.  
> From what I've seen in nu'est fandom, things are usually pretty calm so like, bear with me this is going to be new. I'll make this as subtle as I can.  
> I mean have you seen the Voo doo doll MV???

Aron woke up with iron shackles around his wrists and a deep ache in his bones before remembering the dried blood on his cheek. He hissed at the thought of his enemy's taunt still on his face and was reluctant to stoop so low as to taste it, but the searing hunger cut through his pride. 

Brushing a few fingers across the dried, flaking blood, he brought the tainted fingers to his lips and licked.  
It didn't satiate his hunger at all, rather it ignited a painful bloodlust in him, he struggled against his restrictions, but they wouldn't break, the mage must have put a spell on these too. Frustration was building up in him and surely would explode when he saw the mage again.

There was a creak at the door at the far corner of the room, too far away to reach from his bindings, Aron estimated. 

In walked the smiling mage, it noticed Aron's pupils blown wide with bloodlust. "Tsk tsk, locked up and pawing at scraps, I would've thought that's beneath you Aron."

"You overestimate yourself witch," Aron spat. 

"Still acting high and mighty I see" The mage let out a hmph of amusement. 

"Better than crumbling before a creature as loathsome as you, " He grit his molars together, hoping the insult would drive his tormentor to action, bring him close enough to tear that cloaked figure apart. 

The mage advanced on him, finally moving close enough for Aron to strike when at the last moment, it pulled back, just out of reach of Aron's snapping jaws. 

"Ah, such a cheap trick." A haughty smirk "Is that all you're worth Aron?" 

"Address me like that again and I'll - " 

"You'll what?" It stepped into his personal space, breath inches from his face, fingers in a vice grip around his neck. He felt his body stiffen at the contact, dread started coiling in the pit of his stomach, his body wouldn't move. "What did you do?" 

"Think, my little bloodsucker" it's nails scraping stinging marks as they dug deeper into the pale flesh of his neck. 

"That spell you concocted..." Aron's gaze shifted, to one smouldering with anger as he ground his teeth, "from my blood..."

" I could have you twisted a dozen different ways, worn down and ripped up, you're helpless before me. " 

"So why haven't you? " yelled the seething vampire. 

"Because I have to break you in first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also It just happens that my muse in nu'est is Aron so... That's why... This.  
> Yep I'm sorry for all you sweet folk out there, yes aron is our faerie but well, I mean, at least its not... Worse ???  
> I end up implying alot but that's as far as I take it, don't worry i won't be too much. I think.


End file.
